


I’m a pond and you’re an ocean

by ImGayForAzula



Series: Tomco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tom still figuring his sexuality out, au where Marco and Star never got together, au where marco has been gay since ep1, au where star and tom never got back together, just guys being gays, not proofread sry, takes place after Mewni and Earth fused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: After earth and Mewni became one, Tom starts hanging out in the Diaz household everyday.He tells himself he keeps coming back for Star, but even his left horn knows that’s not true.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: Tomco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	I’m a pond and you’re an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything else than headcanons, so please don’t expect too much.  
> Make sure to read the tags.

Marco’s bedroom, 01:30 a.m. 

Marco heard a soft knock on his window, he smiled to himself already knowing who was at his window.  
Looking over to his right he could see Tom Lucitor, his best friend for the past two years, waving.  
Marco stood up and walked over to the window, he opened it up and Tom crawled in, falling onto the floor with a huff.  
The two locked eyes.  
“Hey Lucitor.”  
“Hi Diaz.”

Marco stuck his hand out, waiting for Tom to grab it so he could help him up. Tom grabbed his hand, and Marco almost forgot to pull Tom up.  
He liked moments like these, moments where Marco had an excuse to touch Tom.  
Simple things like giving him a high five or patting him on the back made Marco’s heart flutter.  
And he was pretty sure that he knew why, for about half a year now Marco has been in love with hells very own prince.

Tom walked over to Marco’s VHS tapes, picking out the least boring looking one he threw it toward Marco who was only just able to catch it.  
Marco looked at the VHS tape in his hand while Tom belly flopped onto Marco’s bed.  
“You want to watch The Dark Crystal?”  
“Yeah, I heard It’s pretty good!”  
Marco shrugged “Fair enough.”

Marco started up the movie, and went to go sit down next to Tom, on his bed.  
Not even five minutes into the movie Marco could already feel himself getting tired. It’s not that he didn’t think it was a good movie! This was one of his favorite VHS tapes! It’s just that he’s seen the movie so many times, he knew every line and the one after. Marco went to sit back, leaning his back onto the wall.  
“You good?” Tom asked.  
“Yeah” Marco let out a yawn and looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “Just a little tired.”

Marco’s room, 03:15 a.m. 

He didn’t know when the movie ended or when Tom left, Marco also didn’t know why Janna was sitting at his desk, looking through his wallet.  
His eyes went wide and he fell out of his bed.  
“WAH- JANNA!”  
“Oh, hey Marco. I just need to borrow a couple bucks for the arcade. That’s fine right?”  
“Well of course it’s fine! I’d just prefer if you’d ask me instead of just taking it!”  
“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Also, you owe me a dollar for that picture. Those polaroids aren’t cheap, you know?”  
“What picture?”  
Janna had already left.  
Marco, done with Janna’s bullshit, Crawled back into bed and dose off.

Marco’s room, 09:00 a.m.

Marco woke up to the sun hitting his face, glancing over to his alarm clock he sighed to himself. “Thank god it’s summer.”  
After five more minutes Marco finally left the warmth of his bed and got dressed.   
Things had been different without star, of course they still saw each other often. There’s just a big difference between literally living with someone and hanging out every day.  
He left his room without noticing the polaroid picture of him sleeping with his head on the shoulder of a certain prince of darkness, resting on his dresser.  
Walking down the stairs he remembered that his parents and younger sibling were gone to visit their grandma in New Orleans. Since Marco is so safe they’re decided that he could be the one to look after the house for the week that they’ll be gone.  
Most teenagers would throw raging parties and survive on monster energy and powdered baby aspirin. But all Marco wanted to do was hang out with his best friend.  
Not noticing the hellish sounds coming from his stomach, he skipped breakfast and called Tom.

Toms kitchen, 09:25 a.m.

Tom had woken up early that morning, more like had gotten out of bed, because he didn’t get any sleep at all.  
All he could think about was Marco, his cute obsession with red hoodies, the way his shoulders shook when he laughed, the way his bedsheets smelled last night. Those were only a few of the things that kept him up last night.  
Just as Tom was about to put his empty cereal bowl into the sink he felt his phone vibrate.  
He put down the bowl and grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Incoming call from cool dude”  
Tom felt his heart jump, and then froze. It was scary how much just a phone call from Marco affected him. He shook his head and picked up.

Toms room, 01:10 p.m.

Marco and Tom were sitting on Toms bed.   
No one had said anything for almost an hour, they were both just scrolling on their phones and enjoying each other’s presence.  
Tom looked up from his phone and let himself stare at Marco. This went on for two more minutes before Marco also looked up with a confused look on his face.  
“What’s up?”  
Tom didn’t answer   
“Tom? Dude, snap out of it.”  
Marco snapped his fingers in front of Toms face  
“Uh- Yeah, sorry I drifted off for a second there.”

Tom realized something, he could never confess to Marco and be miserable. Or he could tell Marco about his feeling, and then maybe, just maybe, Marco’d return his feelings.   
What’s the worst that could happen?  
He could say no.   
Oh. Shit.  
But he’d know that he’d regret it if he didn’t make a move.

“Hey Marco-“ “Hey Tom-“  
...  
awkward   
Marco blushed and looked away while Tom kept looking him in the eyes.  
“Marco, look at me.”  
Surprised by the seriousness of his tone, Marco turned his head to look Tom in the eyes.  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I just can’t keep it to myself any longer. I-”  
“Tom I get what you mean, you don’t have to say it.”  
“I love you Marco.”  
Marco felt his face redden as he gasped.  
“I love how you didn’t turn away from me because I’m a devil, I love how you’re always prepared to drop everything for me when you have to, and I love how you’re looking at me right now like I’m your whole world.”  
Marco felt his eyes dampen, all of his waiting finally payed off. Tom returned his feeling, there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. No overthinking and no nightmares.  
Tom loved him. 

Marco felt his body move without him telling it to.  
He felt his hands grabbing the boy in front of him by the collar and he felt his arms pulling him closer.  
And finally, he felt his lips connect with Toms.  
Tom didn’t kiss back right away, the shock of Marco loving him back was still settling in.   
Marco noticed that Tom froze up and pulled away.  
“Oh fuck, I’m sorry I-“  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“W- What?”  
Tom smiles giddily and locked eyes with Marco.  
“Can I Please kiss you?”  
“I- Yeah”

Tom grabbed Marco’s face with one hand, tilting his face up. And grabbed the back of his head with the other.  
The boys started inching closer and closer, while Marco put his hands on Toms waist.

Once again their lips connected, but it was different this time. Instead of pure relief, this kiss was filled with love and fireworks. Marco could feel his stomach turning to mush as he melted into the kiss.   
It felt like ages before they finally pulled apart. Both softly panting while still looking at each other.

Marco let out a laugh and collapsed onto the bed that they were sitting on. Tom looked down at him before laying down too and grabbing Marco’s hand.

This was the first of many kisses shared between them.

A/N  
Wow, It’s 00:35 a.m. on a school night and I’m tired as fuck.  
Ngl I’m kinda happy with him this turned out.  
Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
